Airborne
by Engraved
Summary: [SetoxYami AU] The Blue Peak snowboarding competition. Famous snowboarder Seto Kaiba is determined to win, like always. But with the arrival of a new crimson eyed competitor, will more than just Seto’s reputation change?
1. Chapter 1

**Airborne**

**Summary: **The Blue Peak snowboarding competition. Famous snowboarder Seto Kaiba is determined to win, like always. But with the arrival of a new crimson eyed competitor, will more than just Seto's reputation change? SetoxYami AU

**Notes: **Yeah…believe it. I'm writing something OTHER than yamixhikari…amazing, huh? This was a challenge by a friend of mine, who said I can't write anything other than yamixhikari. HA Take this, Jalissa! Well, I chose prideshipping because…well, I haven no idea. I just _did…_

About the actual story, I'm horrible with anything money and medical related. I'm going to use dollars for everything, and I'm not sure of the exact cost of a severe operation, so let's pretend that 100,000 dollars is A LOT. Bare with me, I'm a writer, not a doctor or an accountant. Besides, it's not that important.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except my keyboard!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: 

Yami sat still in the metal chair, silently shaking from fear and the cold. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks and lips were blue. His bottom lip quivered as a cold breath of air passed through them. He was numb to the world, to the people calling out to him, to the numerous doctors that flew by, rushing to the ambulance outside.

The ambulance that held his brother, Yugi.

Tears stung in the corners of Yami's eyes. He bit his lip as he tried to hold them back, but more just kept pouring down his face. It was too overwhelming.

He didn't even twitch as a stretcher was carried into the hospital, people shouting to get out of the way. Yami didn't even blink as the ends of a doctor's coat smacked him in the face.

Yami forced a sob to stay locked in his throat. He didn't blame the slippery, wet roads for what happened a few minutes ago. He didn't blame the driver for not stopping at the pedestrian sign. He only blamed himself.

_His _brother was by his side on that road, _his _brother pushed him out of the way, _his _brother was probably dying this very second.

And Yami blamed everything on himself. _Everything. _Yami lowered his head so that his chin bounced on his chest. _I'll make it up to you, Yugi. _Yami thought determinedly. _Whatever it takes._

* * *

(ONE WEEK LATER) 

Yami silently coughed to himself as stirred his bowl of cereal with his spoon. His grandfather was sitting on the opposite end of the table, reading the newspaper silently. _Silently…_

This is how it always was, the past week. Yugi wasn't there to bounce down the stairs and give everyone a large hug and kiss, Yugi wasn't there to start a conversation with, Yugi wasn't there to put a smile on Yami or Grandpa's face...

Yami looked down into his bowl of cereal as he lifted a spoonful of Cheerios up to his mouth. It never occurred to him just how much they _needed _Yugi...

The silence was broken when the phone rang. Both Yami and Grandpa Mutou looked at each other, before Grandpa stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" He said with a semi-cracked voice. Yami cringed. His grandfather and he still haven't had the chance to get a full night sleep. Just the thought of waking up to the sound of the phone ringing...bad news about Yugi...It chilled both beings to the bone, even more so than the 40 degree temperature outside.

"Ah, hello Dr. Osaki." Grandpa Mutou replied.

Yami stood up fiercely from the table, nearly spilling his uneaten bowl of cereal. He stared at his grandfather with wide, nervous eyes. Dr. Osaki was Yugi's doctor at the hospital. Yami swallowed a lump of fear down his throat as tears already began to sting at his crimson eyes.

Almost instantly, the 'what ifs?' flooded Yami's mind. What if Yugi's heart beat monitor was slowing, without a doctor nearby? What if Yugi suddenly awoke from his coma, not knowing where he was? What if Yugi's heart suddenly stopped? Yami shook his head. _Oh god, please..._

"Yes...oh...dear gosh, I...I don't know...that quite a lot of...there's none?" Grandpa Mutou sounded more and more discouraged as he continued the conversation with the doctor.

Yami was standing on knees of jello, waiting for the conversation to end. _Just say Yugi's alright, just say he's alright! _Yami screamed mentally.

"Yes, doctor. I understand...I'll think about it...but...yes...thank you, Doctor Osaki." Solomon Mutou slowly lifted the phone down from his ear. Placing a shaky hand on the receiver, he gently hung up. The old man continued to stare the receiver, head hanging low.

_Oh god, what did he say? _Yami took a deep breath as he stepped closer to his grandfather.

"G-Grandpa?" Yami asked, an octave too high. He widened his eyes as he saw two droplets of water appear on the back of the phone receiver. Grandpa was...crying? _Oh god! Oh god! _ Yami rushed over to his grandfather, enveloping the man in his arms. "Grandpa! What happened, please tell me!" Yami couldn't control the tears falling from his eyes as well. Both of them had trouble the past week controlling their emotions, even for the silliest of things.

Yami felt Grandpa Mutou pull away from him.

"Yugi is in stable condition, like before." Solomon said sternly, trying his best to hide his shaky voice. Yami's heart leaped. "They...they said that they needed to perform...an operation." Yami's heart dropped. He could only watch as more tears fell from his grandfather's eyes.

_An operation?_ Yami already knew what Grandpa was worried about...

"An operation that costs 100,000…"

* * *

Yami lied down on his bed. His back was pushed into the mattress, hands gripped into the covers. He lifted his hands up to wipe a droplet of water from the corner of his eyes. God how much he wanted to stop crying… 

_100,000 dollars..._Yami said to himself over and over. _There's no way we can pay that type of money...without going into some major debt. _Yami lifted a hand up, wiping his eyes for the umpteenth time. _Yugi..._

Yami looked over at Yugi's bed next to him. The sheets were still tangled from when Yugi's small form last slept in them. Yami's eyes trailed along the wall, eyeing all the posters that his little brother taped up.

There were some of Duel Monsters, a popular game that both he and his brother where known to be masters at. A Dark Magician poster stared at Yami from high on the wall.

Yami looked over to the back of Yugi's bed, eyeing the largest poster in the room. It was of the famous, nation-wide champion snowboarder, Seto Kaiba. The nineteen year old won every single competition he's faced, and became the hottest teen model for sports. Yugi was always inspired by Seto Kaiba, wanting to become a snowboarder just like him.

Snowboarding was mighty famous and popular in their city of Greenville. Once every year there would be the Blue Peak Snowboard Competition, or BPC. Everyone knew about the Blue Peak Competition. Only the best of the best could win the cash prize, like Seto Kaiba did. Yami and Yugi would stay up all night, calculating who would win the rounds...

Yami groaned as he tried to shove the memories out of his mind. He buried his face into his pillow, soaking it with his tears. A muffled sob escaped his throat. He couldn't stand the thought of Yugi not watching the snowboard competitions with him anymore, not being able to see his little brother in his bright orange helmet and ear muffs. Yami wondered if he'll ever be able to lift Yugi onto his shoulders, laughing as Yugi shouted words of encouragement to the competitors as they stood in the sidelines.

His smile, those round cheeks, wide amethyst eyes, the loud cheerful voice...

"...Yugi..." Yami cried. He kicked his legs on his mattress, squeezing his eyes as hard as possible. He couldn't loose him...he _wouldn't _loose him...

"_Whatever it takes…"_

Yami suddenly looked up at the calendar.

The letters BPC were written childishly in a dark blue marker, exactly two weeks from today. _Yugi's writing…_

_The competition..._

Yami sprang. He jumped out of the bed, wiping his eyes of tears. Dashing downstairs, Yami passed his grandfather who was reading on the couch and moved into the dining room. He reached out and grabbed the newspaper that Grandpa was reading before at breakfast.

Dashing back up the stairs, Yami sat upon his bed again. His heart beat increased with each second, eyes following each paper he turned, waiting...reading...

And suddenly he stopped.

There, covering an entire page was an advertisement. But not just any advertisement...

It was the official announcement of the new, Blue Peak Snowboard Competition happening in two weeks. March 31st.

Yami's eyes trailed down the papers, looking for the prize...

_And the cash prize is, a whopping one hundred thousand dollars!..._

Yami looked up to the poster above Yugi's bed. Determined crimson eyes stared at the image of Seto Kaiba.

_I said I would make it up to you, Yugi. This competition gives exactly what you need…but…Seto Kaiba?...no…_

Yami ripped out the advertisement, and folded it into his pocket. He stood up, eyes never leaving the poster. Seto Kaiba...there was no doubt he would be here for the competition. Yami bit his lip, hope leaving him that he even had a chance against this guy…

_No, I promised you... **whatever** it takes. Even if that means I'll have to go up against the infamous Seto Kaiba..._

Yami's eyes narrowed at the poster, fists clenching in themselves.

…_So be it._

_

* * *

_

Soooo...yeah. Different I know. Drop a review if you'd like to continue, ok? Thanks. I've got chapter two all typed, just need your opinions.

Oh and PS. I'm not quitting any of my other fics, so not to worry. They will be worked on...soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Airborne**

**Summary: **The Blue Peak snowboarding competition. Only the best, like national snowboarder Seto Kaiba, can win the grand prize. But with the arrival of a new, crimson eyed competitor…will more than just Seto's reputation change? SetoxYami AU

**Notes: **hehe... enjoy?**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except my keyboard!

CHAPTER TWO:

* * *

Seto Kaiba leaned his head against the glass of his limousine. He lifted a glove-covered hand to tug at the collar on his turtle-neck shirt. The heat generating from the car was starting to suffocate him. Pressing the window button on the door, Seto followed with his eyes as the window lowered.

"Welcome to Greenville." The driver of the limousine announced over an intercom. "Why ask me to bring you to this small city, Mister Kaiba?" he asked with a genuine smile.

Seto grinned as he crossed his arms over his lap, eyeing the steep, snow covered mountains that came into view ahead. The sudden urge of wanting to ride down those mountains filled his heart.

"Are you here for the Blue Peak Competition?" the driver asked, looking in the rear mirror for an answer. Seto nodded. "I heard the prize was a whopping one."

"I'm not here for the prize. I don't win competitions like these for the prizes." Seto replied. "Every competition has to be just that –a competition. Every year's different, and I'm here to laugh at the fools that think they can take me down..."

* * *

Yami was able to escape from his grandfather, buying himself enough time to go off and shop for the proper clothing and equipment. After reading a manual on 'First Guides to Snowboarding', Yami decided he needed a **lot** of time to practice. A sudden doubt swelled in his mind...maybe 2 weeks wasn't enough…

He caught a taxi to the mountainside, otherwise known as Central City. It was where all the action happened, both good and bad. It was where the after shows were held, all the shops were located, and all his school friends lived. He, Yugi, and Grandpa were one of the few families to live at the quiet base of the mountain.

Yami looked up, gazing at the tall, famous mountain range that surrounded his city. _So that's where Yugi's fate lies...at the top of a mountain..._

After the taxi dropped Yami off at the heart of Central City, Yami paid the man and pulled out the advertisement from the newspaper. He read at the bottom where the sponsors were located.

_Sponsored by; Frost Gear : For Your Ultimate Snowboarding Experience. Located at the corner of 5th and Killington Street, Central City. _

Yami looked up at the nearest street sign. It read Hobart Avenue. _Well..._Yami thought as he looked at his watch. _I've got some time to kill to find out where the hell I am..._

About forty minutes later, Yami finally found himself standing outside a building with a large sign that read FROST GEAR SNOWBOARDING.

Yami had to stop himself from dropping his jaw. The outside of the store mislead Yami to believing it was just a 'store'. Boy was he wrong. Hell, this place looked like the first floor of a _mall_. Shelves and shelves of boots, coats, helmets, and snowboards littered the four walls. Many people were sitting on the couches, testing out different boot sizes. Others were examining the snowboard-covered wall, pin pointing out which had the best design, best surface, best curves, etc. Yami thanked the times he shared with his brother, watching the snowboarding competitions and learning _something _from them.

With a wallet full of money, and the ad stuffed into his pocket, Yami walked through the doors of Frost Gear. There was a sound of a small bell jingling as he entered...

* * *

Yami narrowed his eyes at the amount of money he had left over after his shopping.

Two quarters.

He glanced over to the newly bought snowboard leaning against the wall. He had to admit, the store did have some great stuff. From what the real athletes used, to special designed gear for new players. He honestly never knew there was so much..._chemistry _put into snowboarding.

The snowboard he had bought was known as a 'freecarve' board, designed for speed and agility combined. It was also more expensive. It had a white surface, and extending from the nose to the tail of the board was a bright crimson lightning bolt.

Yami smiled at the design. It was Yugi's favorite design. He remembered one day when he and Yugi used to draw their own snowboards, covered with lightning bolts and everything. Yugi always had the one lightning bolt, a bright orange color. Orange was Yugi's favorite color, and red was his...

Yami clenched his fists in determination. He _would _do this for Yugi. No matter what, he _had _to.

Yami's eyes glanced over to the poster of Seto Kaiba, smiling down on him deviously. 'You're hopeless' the poster seemed to smirk at him.

...and an image of Yugi's smiling, happy face cheering the racers on...

Yami turned his head away from the poster. _I'll be damned if I let Seto Kaiba take that away from me. _He thought bitterly. Yami sat up from the bed, and walked quickly outside to the garage.

* * *

He opened the old garage door, extending his hand out into the darkened room. His fingers brushed passed an old string hanging down from the ceiling –the light switch. Yanking on it, Yami winced as a bright, single light bulb lit up the entire garage.

_Jeez, how long has it been since Grandpa cleaned this place? _Yami thought, stepping foot into a layer of dust and grime. Yami coughed, pinching his nose from the old, musky closet smell. Cobwebs and dust bunnies littered the floor on all sides. Clambering over to some stacked boxes, Yami kneeled down and lifted them off of each other. Soon enough, he figured out the boxes were of old summer supplies.

_Perfect. Then it must be in here somewhere..._Yami thought, working at a faster pace. Box after box, about an hour passed until Yami finally found what he was looking for.

His old skateboard.

Yami pulled the skateboard out of the rubble, giving the board a good shaking free of dirt, dust, and...other _stuff_. He coughed again, looking down at the object in his hands. Memories flooded his head...

_My gosh, how long has it been? _Yami thought to himself. _I haven't used this thing ever since Yugi was born..._

Sure, he had been a skateboarder. It was the second best thing from snowboarding back when he was about Yugi's age, before his younger sibling came into his life. Back then Yami was known as the best on the block, and possibly in his entire school. He and his two best friends, Bakura and Marik, used to go every day after school to the skateboard parks, playing games of the such.

Yami chuckled at his childhood, tossing the old skateboard in his hands.

"...going out?"

Yami spun around to the voice, and looked into the eyes of aged violet. It was his grandfather. He placed a shaky hand over his speeding heart, tucking the skateboard under his arm.

"Grandpa, you scared me." Yami breathed. Grandpa Mutou only chuckled, eyeing the skateboard closely in his grandson's arms.

"So...what are you doing here?" Grandpa Mutou asked, tilting his head in question. Yami looked up him, then back at the skateboard, then back at him.

"Um, well..." Yami swallowed. _I can't tell him I'm using this as practice for a competition._ "I-I just thought..."_ A snowboarding competition, that is. Oh good lord, what am I supposed to say? _"...that this would be a way to take my mind off of Yugi..." _Please buy it, please buy it! _Yami knew that Grandpa wasn't the one to give in so easily.

The elder raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to the parks?"

Yami blinked. _Oh yeah._ Yami had forgotten about the still-open skateboard parks. Most of them were abandoned, but that was a good thing, right? He _hasn't_ touched a skateboard in years…god forbid he let someone see him fall on his ass repeatedly.

Yami nodded his head.

* * *

Seto tapped impatiently on the door of the limousine, blinking as the wind whipped in his face. The vehicle was driving along a path up the side of the mountain, up to a place known as Central City.

Seto sighed. He wanted more than anything to be on some sort of board, flying high like there was no gravity to hold him down...

A sign flashed in Seto's eyes as they drove passed it.

SKATEBOARD PARK NEXT LEFT

Seto blinked. Skateboarding..._That's good enough for now. I just need to ride._

That was something many people didn't know about the famous Seto Kaiba. He was also a skateboarder. A professional skateboarder, and due to his talent he became a snowboarder. Back at home, Seto had his own personal skateboard park, full of ramps, pipes, and poles that he grinded each day as practice away from the mountains.

"Roland, I have a favor to ask of you." Kaiba told a security guard sitting next to him

"Yes, Mister Kaiba?" The guard named Roland replied.

"Call to the hotel. There's been a change of plans...oh and tell the driver to make the next left."

* * *

Chappie 3 coming soon... but still review XD 


	3. Chapter 3

**Airborne**

**Summary: **The Blue Peak snowboarding competition. Only the best, like national snowboarder Seto Kaiba, can win the grand prize. But with the arrival of a new, crimson eyed competitor…will more than just Seto's reputation change? SetoxYami AU

**Notes: **Enjoy! Sorry for the wait.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except my keyboard!

CHAPTER THREE:  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami groaned, pushing his palms into the concrete and lifting himself up once more. This was the eleventh time he had fallen flat on his ass. Of course, this was the first time he had tried to skateboard in what, ten years?

Yami narrowed his eyes at his bruised and stinging hands, slightly bleeding on his fingertips. Ignoring the pain, he bent over and picked up his skateboard off the ground, flipping it over on wheels. Placing his right foot on the board, he gave a good lift off with his left and wheeled over to the stairs, leading back up to the top of the half pipe.

_I am going to do this...if I can't nail this half pipe I can kiss my snowboarding dreams good bye! _Yami gulped, positioning the skateboard over the edge of the half pipe. He looked down. _Ah, shit…why'd I have to look down?_

He shook his head, determination flowing in. Giving it all he was worth, Yami flooded his mind with memories of his childhood...shredding the poles...getting gravity-defying height on the pipes...full 360 degree circles...

Yami took a deep breath, and leaned forward...

_For Yugi…_

---------------------------------

Kaiba closed shut the door of the limousine. With sunglasses on, Seto looked over to the entire perimeter of the skateboard park, a setting sun in the distance. A cool chill filled the air, silent gusts of wind blowing every now and then.

He took a step forward, opening the gates to the public park.

As the walked through, the gates swung closed behind him, the loud sound of rattling metal echoed throughout the park.

Kaiba's ears twitched to the soothing sound of a wheels rolling on wood. Someone was here...someone was skateboarding...

Kaiba looked around. He walked up to where the large half pipe was located, confirming that the sound was being emitted from there. Kaiba stopped, a good distance from the half pipe to get a clear view of the person riding it...

He looked up...

A teen, by the looks of it, dressed in dark blue jeans, a gray sweatshirt, and a black helmet covering his head was skating down the half pipe...

_Catching speed..._ Seto observed. He listed in his mind each and every move the individual was making. _180 Flip...backside tail slide...Why's he getting faster? _Kaiba raised an eyebrow, lifting his hand up to remove the shades over his eyes. He wanted a better look at this individual...

Kaiba didn't expect what happened next.

The individual suddenly flew off the pipe.

Kaiba widened his eyes. Hovering above the pipe, the teenager was doing flips _he _couldn't name...it was a mysterious yet magical combination of ollies, hardflips, and mid-air pivots...so complicated yet done so_...rhythmically..._

_Does he have experience? _Kaiba thought.

Kaiba had to stop himself from dropping his jaw at the magnificent grace...

Within seconds the stranger was back on the pipe, nailing one more tailslide before rolling down at a slow speed...stopping at the base of the pipe. The stranger removed his helmet, adjusting his tri-colored spiked hair. Seto stared at the odd hair-do. _Interesting...yet, fascinating._ Seto thought. The stranger hopped off the pipe, landing on the concrete with his two feet. He reached down into a bag located on the ground, pulling out a water bottle.

Seto Kaiba walked toward the stranger.

Perhaps there _was _some competition in this city after all...

-----------------------------------

"Yes!" Yami shouted to himself, pulling off his helmet. He had a large grin plastered to his face as he hopped down off the pipe. "I've still got it." He said smoothly with a small smirk.

Yami reached down to the bag that contained his first-aid kit, just incase he was hurt badly. He lifted out a cold water bottle, twisting the cap open and hissing a little as the bottle pressed against the scratches on his palms. Ignoring the sting, Yami silently drank from the bottle, wiping the excess water off his mouth with his sleeve and tossing the bottle back into the bag.

Footsteps reached his ears.

Yami spun around to the sound, eyes wide. He hadn't expected anyone to show up, especially since night was about to fall. Besides, this skate park had been long abandoned since snowboarding moved in…

The footsteps stopped.

"Impressive stunt."

Yami's heart nearly stopped as a baritone voice rang in his ears. He looked up, and did a triple take.

Stunned crimson eyes met icy cobalt ones. Captivated, they trailed up to a stern yet handsome face, brunet bangs slightly moving with the wind.

The poster on his wall flashed through his mind.

_It...It can't be.._.! Yami mentally stuttered.

There, standing in all his glory was the National Snowboarding Champion, Seto Kaiba. Winner of the Blue Peak Competition four years in a row, and the newest member to the Winter Olympics..._**the** _Seto Kaiba.

Yami could have died right then and there. Literally, and he would be happy. Sort of, at least. But instead of dying, Yami remembered he still had Yugi to fight for...

So he did the next best thing…

He fainted.

-------------------------------------

Cloudy crimson eyes opened. Closed. Opened. A moan escaped the boy's lips.

"What…?" Yami blinked his eyes, adjusting them to the light.

Blue walls filled his sight. _Wait...blue walls? _Yami sat up swiftly, instantly regretting it as his head pounded, nearly sending him into darkness again. He felt himself fall back toward the bed again…

Until two hands held him upright by his shoulders. Yami widened his eyes, startled as he flinched a little. He looked up, crimson gazing at icy blue.

"I suggest you don't do that again." Seto's deep voice spoke silently to him.

Yami was in a trance, eyes hypnotized…piercing into Seto's bright blue orbs. Everything else was detached from reality…and all Yami could feel were Seto's two, warm hands holding him upright. One on the base of his back, and one below left shoulder.

Yami suddenly became very stiff, fingers tensing as goose bumps rose on his skin.

Seto Kaiba seemed to raise an eyebrow as he felt the teen stiffen under his hold. He slowly slid his hands off of the younger male, letting them drop on the bed.

At the movement Yami snapped back to reality.

"I-I…" Yami seemed to murmur, shoulders making a small movement at the sudden lack of warmth. A slight pink blush tainted his cheeks. _What the hell is wrong with me! _Yami shook his head, fully kicking himself out of this tensed state.

Seto Kaiba could only stare as the younger tried to find his senses.

"I think it would be a good idea if you continue to sleep." Seto spoke. _You act like you need it._

Yami froze. _Sleep? _He looked at his surroundings…a bed room. Seto Kaiba was standing next to him in his usual outfit he'd seen in the magazines and newspapers, and Yami was curled in sheets on a large bed.

"H-How long have I been here… sleeping? What time is it? Where am I?..." Yami asked, panic rising. He thought of his Grandpa back at home…Yugi in the hospital…

Seto raised a hand as to hush the younger one. Yami stopped rambling and looked up at him.

"One, you're at a hotel. You fainted when I met you at the skateboard park, so I brought you here." Seto explained, looking directly into crimson eyes. _And completely ruined my plans of getting some air. _He mentally remarked.

"Why?" Yami responded, pulling the covers off of him.

Seto extended a hand, grasping Yami's before he hopped out of bed.

"Because…I don't know who you are, or where you live. Also, I don't feel like dealing with security." Seto replied. Yami shut his gaping mouth, and snapped his hand away from Seto's.

"That doesn't mean you can just go and kidnap someone!" Yami retorted. "I've got a grandfather to get back to, and thanks to you he's probably worried sick!" Yami kicked the covers off with his feet, swinging his legs over and standing up. He swayed a little, but remained on two feet. His condition wasn't his main priority at the moment.

"I didn't _kidnap _you. You _fainted._ In front of me." Seto spoke, crossing his arms over his chest as he made his way around the bed toward Yami.

Yami stood there, slightly flushing at the thought of fainting in front of _Seto Kaiba. _He mentally slapped himself. _God, I must've looked like a helpless fan freak. _Yami thought for a moment. _Which…I'm not, right? _Yami spun around, looking Seto Kaiba right in the eye.

"Fine then, thank you." Yami said with a bow of the head. He turned around again, catching sight of his skateboard leaning against the wall. Leaning over, he picked it up and tucked it under his arm.

Seto's eyes flashed over to Yami, watching him lift the skateboard off the ground. The amazing image of the teen flying through the air filled his mind.

"Wait." Seto said a bit loudly, before the rebellious teen could leave the door. Yami stopped halfway before walking out.

"Yes?..." Yami said quietly, slightly turning his head to the side. He NEEDED to get home, as soon as possible. _Grandpa is going to kill me…_

Seto paused, taking in the full form of the teenager before him. Yami's right hand was pressed against the door frame, body leaning over a bit. His right foot was about to step out of the room, except with the delay it came gliding down to the floor in front of him. His head was tilted upward, as if trying to listen to what Seto had to say. Seto caught sight of the other's neck, tanned skin beneath the sweatshirt he was wearing. Yami's chest fell with every breath, a quickened pace than usual.

Inside Seto's mind and body flinched, but outside he was completely still. The teenager was rather…._unique…_in more ways than one.

"What's your name?" Seto said after finally dragging his eyes away from the other's body to his face. At the question, Yami fully turned around to face the snowboarder. He looked curiously at the elder, eyebrow lifting slightly.

"Yami." He answered smoothly. "Yami Mutou."

_Yami…_Seto repeated in his head. With a nod of the head, Seto turned around. His eyes glanced over his shoulder, but the unique teenager was already gone…footsteps racing down the hallway.

------------------------------------

_Shit! Shit! Shit! This is BAD! _Yami ran as quickly as he could out of the hotel, down the street and made his way to the nearest bus stop. While running, Yami lifted his gray sweatshirt from his wrist and looked at his watch. 10:04 PM. _Grandpa's going to MURDER me! _Yami screamed in his mind. He wiped the water falling from his eyes, the cold wind stinging and blinding him as he ran.

_What the hell happened today? _Yami asked himself. _First, Seto Kaiba shows up as I'm at the park…then I wake up in his bedroom! _Yami could feel the same warm hands holding …he just couldn't shake the feeling off…_that _feeling …

Yami grabbed onto the railing as the bus pulled up in front of him and opened the doors. Paying his toll and taking a seat, Yami chose to sit in the very back, away from the crowd.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Now what? _Yami asked himself, opening his eyes clouded over with thought. He rested his elbows on his knees, hands running through his hair. _Seto's definitely in this city for the… competition…in two weeks…_

_Oh shit…._

Yami growled in frustration and kicked the back of the seat in front of him. _Hard. _

The slope couldn't get any steeper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The last line is something I tend to say often now...it's another way of saying "Things can't possibly get worse."  
Review for continuation! And thanks for everyone's support XD


End file.
